Um Aniversario Especial
by GabrielaBarduscoGleek
Summary: Lea Michele namora seu costar Cory Monteith, que vai fazer aniversario. Entao ela resolve fazer uma grande surpresa para seu amado nessa data tão especial. Espero que gostem, reviews são sempre bem vindas haha


**Então pessoal, esse é meu primeiro fanfic, espero que vocês gostem, esse é apenas o primeiro capitulo, e se eu ver que esta tendo retorno eu vou postando o resto aos poucos :) Todos os erros são meus, e reviews são sempre bem vindas, podem me mandar sugestoes, ou ate mesmo falar oque acha da historia pelo meu twitter: GabiBardusco. Agora para a historia...**

Fanfiction- Michele surpreende Cory

Dia 11 de maio de 2012, um dia super especial na vida de Cory Allan Monteith, dia em que ele completa trinta anos de vida, e sua namorada, melhor do que ninguém, sabia disso!

Lea Michele, ex estrela da Broadway, protagonista da serie de sucesso "Glee" , e agora nada mais, nada menos, do que namorada de um dos homens mais desejados do planeta; Lea sabia que era uma grande responsabilidade esse novo "titulo", mas também sabia que nunca estivera tão feliz em toda sua vida. Ela sempre teve uma coisa por Cory, desde o começo da segunda temporada do seriado, ela começou a reparar mais em seu colega de trabalho, e também par romântico, diga-se de passagem; mas nunca levou muito a serio, sempre achou que era coisa de momento, pelo fato de os dois estarem filmando muitas cenas finchel, e serem muito ligados um com o outro; Mas tudo isso mudou em uma bela noite, em que os dois estiveram no Golden Globe Awards, e na after party , os dois começaram a dançar (sei que parece estranho pois Cory não é bem o cara estilo dançarino, alias, todos sabemos que ele é péssimo, mas naquela noite, e com aquela garota ao seu lado, ele estava topando ate dançar lambada) depois da festa , Cory levou Lea em casa, e vendo que não poderia perder aquela chance, pois eles estavam super flertando um com o outro a noite toda, ela se abaixou e o beijou apaixonadamente, surpreendentemente, Cory respondeu ao beijo, e os dois desde então não se separaram mais.

Lea nunca esteve tão apaixonada na vida, aquele homem tinha algo especial consigo, que fazia Lea se sentir em casa, se sentir bem, protegida, amada... E por esses vários motivos, ela tinha que fazer do dia 11 de maio de 2012, o melhor dia na vida do homem que ela estava verdadeiramente amando.

**Três dias antes (08/05/2012)**

*Ring, Ring* o telefone de Lea toca, sonolenta ela olha na tela e vê que é sua melhor amiga Diana; Cory esta em um sono profundo ao seu lado, ela então olha para o relógio e vê que são 7:00 da manhã:

- Não acredito que a Di teve coragem de me ligar esse horário - ela sussurra para si mesma, e então lembra que Di estava ajudando nos preparativos da festa de Cory, e levanta com muito cuidado, para não ter o perigo de ele acordar, e descobrir sobre as coisas que ela estava tramando. Lea então sai do quarto e vai para a varanda, aonde ela liga para Diana de novo:

- Di? Oi, desculpe não ter atendido logo que você me ligou, demorei uns segundos para lembrar que você esta me ajudando com os preparativos do aniversario do Cor... você sabe que eu não funciono nada bem de manhã haha.

- Tudo bem amiga, eu te conheço à bastante tempo já, sei como você é hahaha, mas enfim, me desculpe ter ligado esse horário, eu sei como você presa o seu sono de manhã, mas é que o assunto é muito importante!

- Meu deus Dianna Agron, fale, só falta você não ter conseguido...

- Não sua boba hahaha, muito pelo contrario, acabei de falar com o Frederick, e ele conseguiu fechar o estadio de hockey de Los Angeles, ele vai estar disponível somente para Cory, e seus convidados!

- Meu deuuuuuuuus Di! Eu não acredito nisso, ele vai ficar super feliz, você é a melhor realmente. Você não comentou com mais ninguém sobre isso ne?

- Ahhhh muito obrigada minha querida estrela, eu tenho os meus contatos haha. Obviamente não, estou esperando suas ordens capitã!

- Ok, sendo assim, você agora vai ter que me ajudar em outra coisinha, vou te mandar a lista de convidados por email, e o estilo de convite virtual que eu quero, você pode por favor mandar esses convites para o email das pessoas da lista? - Esses convites virtuais foi umas das coisas preferidas que Lea preparou para a surpresa de Cory, eles iam para o email do convidado, e era todo no tema do Canucks Hockey Team, que era o time favorito de Cory.

- Claro que sim, é pra já, se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só falar, adoro organizar festas.

- Obrigada Di, você já esta fazendo muito, sou muito desastrada, me atrapalho com tudo hahaha, você esta sendo uma grande ajuda.

- Não se preocupe minha querida, cobrarei um dia hahaha, brincadeira, amigos são para essas coisas, mas chega de papo, me mande logo essa lista, e vamos terminar de arranjar a festa do senhor Monteith.

- Okkkkkkkk Diana.

E assim as duas desligaram o telefone, e Lea com umas das metas já concluídas, estádio de hockey municipal confirmado.

Alguns minutos depois Lea começou a ouvir passos, e agradeceu aos céus por ter desligado com Lady Di a tempo:

- Oi meu amor... já esta em pé?- fala aquele gigante de quase dois metros de altura, com o sorriso mais bonito do mundo, e mesmo com cara de sono, continuou sendo a pessoa mais encantadora que Lea já viu na vida.

- Estou sim... insônia, não devia ter tomado três xícaras de café ontem a noite haha – e nas pontas do pé ela se inclina e beija os lábios macios de Cory- acho que vou tomar um banho, já que não vou conseguir mais dormir... quer me acompanhar?- ela faz a pergunta mordendo seus lábios, e olhando com o olhar mais sedutor que ela conseguia fazer

- Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar Michele...

Cory teve que ir para o estúdio gravar mais algumas cenas com os meninos, e Lea pediu para Ryan uma dispensa naquele dia pra ir organizar as coisas da festa de Cor, a quem ela falou que ia ao médico, ele quis ir junto, mas ela o impediu falando que ia estar tudo bem, consulta de rotina, e que ele tinha que gravar as cenas com os meninos, e não poderia estar faltando, ele muito relutante, engoliu essa historia esfarrapada.

Lea então foi rumo ao estádio junto de seu preparador de festas, la decidiram qual seria a decoração (do Canucks obviamente), quais seriam os aparelhos de som, e todas essas coisas que se decidem quando estamos preparando uma festa. Logo depois que ela escolheu os cartazes, que seriam pendurados, seu celular toca, e ela vê que é uma mensagem de Jon Groff, seu melhor amigo:

"**Eae baby girl, onde você esta?"**

"**Jon querido, estou aqui no estádio de hockey, planejando a festa do Cor, depois estava querendo ir ao shopping, topa?"**

"**Ahhh sim, a festa do Monteith, já recebi o meu convite virtual, muito bem bolado por sinal haha! Claro que sim, que horas?"**

"**Me encontre lá daqui 20 minutos"**

"**Okok baby girl"**

E assim Lea foi ao encontro de Jon, no shopping que ficava a algumas quadras dos estúdios. Chegando la os dois se encontraram na praça de alimentação, comeram alguma coisa, e foram comprar algumas roupas para a grande festa.

- Então Lea, querida, como você vai para essa grande festa?

- Não sei Jon, por isso chamei meu melhor amigo para me ajudar haha.

- Ainda bem que você me chamou, caso contrario não falaria mais com você garota hahaha

- Voce é incrível Groff hahaha mas então, estava pensando em usar um vestido curto, mas não vulgar, preto quem sabe...

- Mas é claro que você vai usar um vestido curto, você tem essas pernas poderosas para que? Ok, já temos umas ideia de vestido, mas, posso saber sobre a Lingerie? É claro que sexo é uma das coisas na lista de presentes do pé grande.

- Jonathan Groff, não fale assim do meu homem hahahahaha, claro que já pensei em um modelo, preto para combinar com o meu vestido, mas também vou comprar um hobby, vou fazer uma surpresa para Cory.

E assim Lea passou a tarde fazendo compras com Jon, alem de comprar seu vestido, ela comprou presentes para seu pequeno grande bebê.

Mas tarde naquele dia Lea deixou Jon em casa, e foi ao encontro de Cory em seu apartamento. Quando ela abriu a porta estava tudo escuro, e só em alguns pontos da casa haviam velas, de repente Lea sentiu dois braços fortes a prender em volta da cintura, e só pelo cheiro do perfume, e pelo som da respiração, Michele reconheceu Cory:

- Meu amor, que susto você me deu...

- Quis te fazer uma surpresa, e saber se você esta bem? Se ocorreu tudo bem no medico...

- No medico?... ahhh sim, tudo bem, não podia estar melhor! – por pouco Lee não se entrega.

- Você deve estar faminta, eu fiz jantar, e também temos vinho, do jeito que você gosta minha princesa.

- Desse jeito você vai me deixar mal acostumada! Voce que vai fazer aniversario daqui poucos dias querido, eu que deveria estar fazendo essas coisas para você! – Lea então, se virou e ficou cara a cara, olho no olho com seu namorado.

- Mas você já faz tanto por mim Lee, só você existir para mim já é o suficiente meu amor, eu não preciso de mais nada, você é tudo para mim! Sempre fui louco por você, mas nunca tive a coragem que você teve de demonstrar isso naquele noite, depois daquela premiação, desde aquele dia minha vida tem sido um sonho! Você é a mulher da minha vida Lea Michele Sarfati, e eu nunca vou deixar você escapar!

Lagrimas brotaram nos olhos de Lea, ela sentiu uma alegria gigantesca dentro de si, naquele momento ela soube que ele era, realmente, O homem da vida dela.

- Cory... não sei nem o que falar! Você também é o homem da minha vida, o único! O amor da minha vida!

E assim eles se abraçaram, e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

**Gostaram? Deixem sua opiniao abaixo por favor :)**


End file.
